You Are My Friend
by DarkLordK
Summary: Naruko only has a few people to turn to when her boyfriend turn out to be a cheater. When everyone else seems bent on making her life hell, only her best friend can give her the comfort she desperately needs. AU femslash fic, NarukoX?. Lemon later on. ***FINALLY OFF HIATUS***
1. Prologue

Hello, everybody! After reading a fanfic by Excele Kurokami, it was brought to my attention that there really aren't enough NarukoX(Girl) fics on here... So I'm gonna do my part and make one. :D

Okay. Basically, this is an AU fic about Naruko going through a loss, and being comforted by her friend, who I will reveal later on. They're all in high school, and there won't be any ninja. This will be my second fic that's not a one-shot, meaning no PWP! XD There will be Yuri in later chapters, but not for a while. Mostly fluff for a bit. But I'm rambling... On with the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

"Oh, Naruko-chan. I'm surprised to see you here." The nurse looked up at the blonde girl from her clipboard.

"Why? HE'S here... He's almost like a father to me. I wanna see him..." Naruko's voice, despite slight wavering from tears, sounded strong.

"Well... Visiting hours are over... Jiraiya-san needs to rest. He needs to keep his strength up for-"

"Shut up! I said I want to see him! If you aren't gonna do anything for him, I at least want to talk to him!" Tears were forming in the girl's eyes now, threatening to spill at any moment. The nurse caught this and sighed.

"Alright... You know where he is. But don't tell ANYONE I'm letting you do this." She turned around, pretending not to see Naruko as she walk into Jiraiya's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sighed and sat up, expecting a nurse. His face almost lit up, however, when he saw Naruko enter instead. A smile found its way to his face. "Hey, kiddo. How's it going? Still having problems with that Gaara kid?"

"Hey, old man... No, he's leaving me alone now. How're you feeling?" She offered a sympathetic smile.

"Eh... The same as I was yesterday... You're late, by the way. How come?"

She chuckled and looked down at her feet. "Sorry... My boss had me overtime..." She felt horrible about it, but instead of being scolded or anything like that, she felt Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't look so sour, kid. You tried, right? That's all I care about. It's not your fault." She looked up at him and only saw him smiling, like he always did. She knew him best that way. The ever cheerful perv. It brought a little happiness to the sad smile gracing Naruko's lips. She looked up at him, smiling for real now. He chuckled and covered up more, yawning. "I'm felling pretty tired... Can I get some sleep? You can come back tomorrow too."

Naruko nodded, gently patting his head. "Don't sleep too much, or you'll be too lazy to get up." She flashed a smile at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah... Oh, hey, kiddo?"

"Hm?"

A pervy smirk found its way to Jiraiya's face as his hands appeared, clearly wanting to grope something. "Before you go, take off your shirt for me for a minute."

Naruko's face suddenly reddened, from anger and embarrassment. "W-WHAT? No way! You're like my dad, you pervy old man!" Truthfully, she knew why he was asking. Apart from her having a killer body- a slim waist, generous hips, C-cup breasts, and the kind of legs that would make some pornstars jealous- she knew he also didn't have long left in this world. She couldn't blame him for his request, no matter how awkward it sounded to her. A sigh escaped her lips after a few moments. "...Fine... Just this once... A-And only for a few seconds! Got me?"

Jiraiya laughed and smiled. "Of course, kid." He got that pervy look again as Naruko very reluctantly lifted her shirt, letting her breasts almost pop out of the cloth prison. Luckily for her (and unfortunately for him), she had a bra on. His hands rested on her breasts, gently squeezing and kneading them until he had been satisfied. Naruko quickly put her shirt back down, her face a deep scarlet color.

"N-Never again... Nnh... I-I'll see you tomorrow..." She grabbed her purse and stood up, shooting him a friendly glare. He laughed again and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, kid. Good night."

She walked out of the room after saying good night, running into the same nurse. She smiled at Naruko. "How did your visit go? Your face is red."

The blonde looked at her feet and sighed. "I don't wanna get into it..."

The nurse sweatdropped and nodded. "R-Right... Um... Good night, and I might see you tomorrow."

Naruko nodded 'Can't wait...' She left to her car and hopped in, turning on the radio. Nothing calmed her more than blasting her favorite punk rock band ever: Bowling for Ramen. She sped home, eager to get some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there we go. I think I set up the story okay... I dunno. Tell me what you think. Next chapter, I introduce more characters and go into the trouble with Gaara that Jiraiya mentioned. Review, please! It lets me know I'm actually writing for a good reason. You know, that I'm not wasting my time writing these, and that my work is actually being read.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. School is Hell

M'kay, everybody, chapter two. Hopefully I can keep this going well enough to make it readable... So, here we go.

Also, I aged Hanabi so she's about a year younger than the reast of them; they're all 17-18, Hanabi is roughly 16. Aaand... Sasuke and Gaara will be a bit OOC. Gaara also has a last name, for convenience's sake. But... Yeah. Enjoy! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: School is Hell**

A lone thought crossed Naruko's mind as she woke up for school: more drama. Naruko hadn't had an easy go in school since day one, and now, instead of asking what was wrong when she cried, everybody seemed to get a kick out of making fun of her for being a 'girly-girl.' She only caught a break from a select few people.

The blonde smiled when she thought of her group of people she had come to know as her friends. There was Sakura Haruno, who, even though they fought occasionally, was one of her closest friends. Next to cross her train of thought was her best friend since elementary school, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was also her boyfriend of 5 months as of last week, though she wasn't sure exactly where their relationship was headed, as he seemed despondent lately... She had suspicions about him, but couldn't be sure what exactly was going on with the Uchiha. Finally, she thought of her newest and youngest friend (just met in class one day about a week and a half ago), Hanabi Hyuuga. The girl was nice and caring, but a little shy for Naruko's tastes. She preferred the outgoing types of people, but she was adorable in her own way.

A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her bag and headed out for the day. "Hell, here I come again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First period had sucked. Everyone- Kiba, Neji, even Temari- Had found something to pick at, whether it be her lack of knowledge of Chemistry or her tears, which had been threatening to spill over all morning. Being on block scheduling didn't help her either. Finally, when the bell rang, she practically bolted out the door, almost slamming into Sasuke in the process.

"Ow... Jeez, Naruko-chan... You okay? You look like hell..."

"Y-Yeah... I'm f-fine..." Her sea-blue eyes spoke truth to Sasuke, however, as he pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead.

"...Come on... Time for Geometry, babe." He took her hand in his and led the way to their next class. When they got there, though, a lone boy blocked her path. Gaara Sabaku.

She sighed. "Can we please get through."

Gaara smirked at this. "Give me one good reason why I should... Crybaby."

Sasuke simply shoved past the redhead, pulling Naruko along with him. "Outta my way, psycho." Naruko desperately wanted to laugh. She truly thought the kid deserved any ridicule he got. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew how dangerous he was, first-hand. In fact, she had met Sasuke for the first time that way...

~Flashback, 10 years prior~

A young, lonely blonde girl walked through the hallway cautiously. Everyone had been making fun of her for no good reason, and she desperately wanted to avoid anyone who would keep it going. Her wishes fell upon deaf ears, though, as a boy stepped out in front of her. "Hey, blondie, give me that stupid pair of goggles on your head. They make you look dumb."

7-year-old Naruko reached up and gripped them on instinct. "W-Why do you want 'em...?"

"'Cause I said I do! Give 'em!" Gaara shoved the girl down, causing her to bump her head slightly against one of the plaster walls. She whined in pain and stumbled up to her feet, not expecting the boy to do what he did; pull out a small piece of glass and throw it at her, hitting her in the shoulder and causing a cut to appear. She cried out, but no one seemed to want to get involved, whether it be from fear or just because they didn't like the girl. One person came to her rescue, though... Sasuke Uchiha. And because he had saved her, perhaps even saving her life, she had begun to follow him for protection before becoming fast friends.

~End of flashback~

Naruko and Sasuke took their seats, waiting for Mr. Hatake to begin his lesson on proofs, which no one was looking forward to. Hopefully the rest of the day would go a little better for the poor blonde.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Too bad it won't. Because drama is fun. lol

And I know what you're thinking. "This is a yuri fic! Why is she with Sasuke?" Trust me, it's not permanent. As bad-ass as Sasuke is now in the Manga, he and any form of Naruto do NOT make a good couple. EVER. Sasuke is too much of a dick. She WILL end up with a girl, they WILL make at least one chapter of this into a lemon, and other questions WILL be answered. But for now, reviews are REALLY appreciated. Seriously. It motivates me. Also, I LOVE hearing what you guys think. Constructive criticism is awesome to me. Next chapter, I give a little more of a backstory on Gaara and why nobody seems to like Naruko.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	3. The Thing About Gaara Is

Wow... Has it really been that long since I updated? Jeez... I apologize, everyone who cared. I had SERIOUS block on what to do with this... Even now, I'm not sure what I came up with is gonna sound all that great. Who knows...

Well, on with the show!

Oh, and South Park: The Later Years will be updated sometime in the near future. You should go check it out if you haven't. :P

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: The Thing About Gaara is...**

Naruko woke up, having fallen asleep in Geometry. She saw Sasuke working, and figured out she didn't sleep through the WHOLE period. She took the time she should have been using to work, and instead studied her beau. The concentrated look he got whenever he was working, the way he slightly nibbled his own lip as he drowned out the world around him.

As mentioned before, she had been wondering about them as a couple. She loved him with all her heart, and always told him so whenever she got the chance. It seemed like he didn't care, though... All he ever said was 'me too, babe.' And then he would give her that smile that caused her to not even notice what he didn't say and kiss him as lovingly as she could...

She also had some suspicion about his behavior lately. He seemed too busy to hang out anymore. With her, anyway... He always went with his older brother places lately. Which was weird, because he and his brother never got along. She saw it with her own eyes. It most likely wasn't her brother he was with all those times.

She let out a sigh and looked up at the clock. Oh, maybe she DID sleep through the whole period. One minute left. She shrugged and gathered her things together so she could be ready when the bell rang.

XXX POV: Gaara XXX

How dare he say that to me? How dare he protect that little bitch? He should've just stayed out of it! I walked through the halls of my school, fuming at the raven-headed bastard. I hurried and got to the basement door like I always did before the end of second period. My day consisted of one stupid class - Geometry - before I started having any fun. I opened the door slowly, so as not to alert anyone. I walked down the stairs to a small table, where I saw her waiting for me. Temari. My older sister.

She gave me a nod as I sat. she slid me a can and I caught it before opening it and taking a sip. Ah, the familiar feel and taste of the drink burning the back of my throught as it went down.

"Jeez, Gaara, easy... We're almost out of those, you know."

"Whatever..." My only response before I take another drink.

"I've never seen you open your beer so fast. Rough class?"

I scoff. "Hardly. It's that damn Uchiha... He called me a psycho."

I didn't notice her eyes widen and a lump go down her throat. "R-Really...? Why?"

"Who cares why?" I slammed my fist on the table, growling. She certainly wasn't making it any better for me. I took a big chug of my drink before I saw something. "...You haven't even opened yours yet. Problem?"

She shook her head quickly. TOO quickly. "N-No, of course not..." I sinply nodded and leaned back in my chair. I knew why he called me psycho. Maybe I was one. But I had my reasons. When your father is an alcoholic womanizer who beats you because he's bored, you'll snap and break a few ribs. And maybe a skull. No one was sure about that part. Not even me.

I remember the feeling of warm blood splattering on my face as I took the pipe to his teeth... My fingers tracing the Kanji for 'love' on my forehead in his blood, to make up for what he never showed... Then nothing. When I came to, I was in a padded cell with a straightjacket pinning my arms to me. I screamed for help, for someone to listen to my story, why I went nuts. No one cared. Temari, along with my elder brother Kankuro, tried to tell them, to explain that their baby brother wasn't a monster. They ignored it all...

Damn it. There I went again... Remembering that 1 damned year restrained like a rabid dog. I took another drink and sighed. I had fucked myself up big-time.

XXX POV: Normal XXX

Hanabi smiled. "Okay... To do this problem, you have to... U-Um... Naruko-san?"

"Hm? O-Oh... Sorry, Hanabi... My mind wandered for a second..." Naruko chuckled from embarrassment and looked at the book. "Okay, I'm back. Let's do this."

The younger girl smiled and pointed out the problem. "You have to make a proof of how you found the solution. Which you also... H-Haven't done yet." She giggled and Naruko looked down.

"H-Hanabi, I'm sorry... I'm a bad student... I don't deserve your tutelage! I deserve to be left behind, trembling in a corner as all my friends leave me for the big, bad world! Should I ever pass, I'll only ever... *fake sniffle* Be a waitress at some bar! Being gawked at by horny old men!" Both girls spoke together at the end. "EEEEWW!" They fell back in laughter. Hanabi loved it when her blonde friend got that fake melodramatic attitude. It would have been pathetic, were it not just a joke between close friends. She gave Naruko a playfully stern look. "Now, now, Don't make me tell Sasuke-san to give you a spanking for being such a naughty little student!"

Naruto's face fell from the mention of her boyfriend's name. Hanabi gasped. "O-Oh, Naruko-san, I'm sorry! D-Did you break up or something...?" The blonde shook her head.

"No... Just... Hanabi, I'm starting to think he doesn't love me... And that he might be cheating..."

The brunette gasped. "W-What? N-Naruko-san, why would you say that? He knows better than to do something that stupid..."

"...I thought he did... But... I dunno..." They were interrupted by a vibrating from Naruko's pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a text message from Sasuke. She looked at Hanabi before opening it.

'hey babe im in bed being a guy and i need a pic for 'inspiration' if u know what im saying! ;) lol'

She raised an eyebrow and texted back.

'Um... I dont send pictures like that? U know that baby. lol' "Hm... Weird." A minute later, she heard her phone again. She looked at the screen and her heart nearly stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'Sakura come on... Yes u do remember? U asked for one back! Lol stop messin w/ me!'

Tears filled her sea-blue eyes as she read it over and over, making sure she wasn't missing something.

She wasn't. Her fingers flew along her keyboard as she replied.

'Wat? Sasuke this is Naruko! WTF you asshole?

Hanabi looked at her friend, her eyes widening at the tears streaming down her face. "N-Naru-chan...?"

Another text. 'OMG Im SOOO sorry!'

She let out an audible growl and replied. 'Dont u dare fucking talk to me ever again! I cant believe u!'

Hanabi watched her in silence. Naruko pulled up the conversation between them and she gasped. "O-Oh my God... N-Naru-chan... I-I don't... I don't even know what to say right now..."

She didn't need to say anything. All her friend needed was comfort as she threw herself into the arms of the young brunette. They both ignored Naruko's message tone as the cheated girl cried her broken heart out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there you have it. Sasuke = Ass. Naruko = Broken. Chapter = 3. lol

Anyway, I'm sorry for the long delay! I had serious writer's block for Gaara's story, and the final version is still kinda cliché... Oh well, I guess. It works. Hope you all enjoyed.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	4. Let Hell Rain Down!

M'kay, I'm back! I thought this chapter over a LOT for the past week or so. I think I've got down what's going to happen. Oh, and to a certain Black Mamba: Tayuya certainly is an interesting choice. Honestly, I'd never really even thought about her. I'll consider it. Thank you for making me think more. :P

Sooo... Chapter 3. Because the first one was a prologue. :P

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Let Hell Rain Down!**

The next day was no easier than the others had been, but this day was even worse because Naruko had found out two of her childhood friends were sneaking around behind her back. She hadn't really done anything after going home from the Hyuuga mansion except lie down and reflect. Various thoughts of 'why me?' and 'I hate them so much' crossed her mind multiple times. No matter how many times she replayed 'my boyfriend was a huge dick' over in her head, she still couldn't believe it. Sure, Sasuke was a little arrogant sometimes, and maybe a bit of a douche to people, but a cheater? She never thought he would be THAT low.

She sighed and walked into the lobby of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. Near her was her only remaining friend, Hanabi, who didn't really say much for fear of upsetting her blonde friend. Sakura walked over to her, earning a glare.

"What, Sakura?"

"I-I just... I wanted to apologize... I'm really sorry we snuck around behind your back... It wasn't right... You didn't deserve that... But he told me he's been a little unhappy with you two as a couple lately... He said you never see each other anyway, so-"

"What the fuck does he know? What the fuck right does he have to be unhappy with me? I was a damn good girlfriend. I treated him like a Goddamn king. I TRIED to make time. But he always told me he was with his brother or something. Now I find out that his 'brother' was actually you. So fuck 'im. And fuck you too. Pink-haired, boyfriend-stealing bitch! Get away from me before I break you worse than he broke me!" Really, she had no idea if that was possible, because it felt as though her heart had been sucked into a black hole, never to return.

Her words caused Sakura to flinch fearfully and quickly walk away from the fuming blonde, scared for her life. Hanabi looked at Naruko. "...N-Naruko-chan...? Are you okay...?" The blonde in question simply sighed and shook her head, tears threatening to spill over for about the 50th time in the past 24 hours. The bell rang and she walked away wordlessly.

Any and all who tried to make contact with the girl nearly got punched, causing her to be very alone for the rest of the day. After school, she got in her car and just sat there for a while. Reflecting yet again. A knock on her window made her jump. She saw Temari standing there, and rolled down her window, annoyed. "What, Temari...?"

"Um... I heard what happened with you and Sasuke..."

Oh, awesome. People were ALREADY spreading crap. Stupid dickface Sasuke.

"And...?"

"Well, I was wondering... Me and my brother Kankuro were, actually... If you and Gaara could be friends... He really doesn't hate you... No, seriously, he told me himself," she added at Naruko's skeptical and irritated gaze. "B-But, um... Yeah. He needs a friend, and I figure you do too... Don't worry, this isn't a trick or anything. I mean it." Again, Naruko looked skeptical. Why shouldn't she? Since she had started hanging around the Uchiha-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Gaara had made every day of her life a living hell-

'Oh my God... That's it...' She looked up at Temari. "...Was Gaara jealous of Sasuke...?"

A small smile creeped onto Temari's lips. "Well... Yes and no... He WAS because he wanted to be close to you... But at the same time NOT, because he's not really interested in you romantically."

"Good. I'm not looking right now. Tell him to meet me at Ichiraku a little later. I'll talk to 'im." She smiled a genuine smile. The sandy-blonde smiled and nodded her thanks before walking away. Naruko started up her car and, just to really piss off the school, blasted Slayer on her way out of the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry it was a really short chapter... Ehehe... *Dodges various objects thrown*

Yes, it was pretty short. But fear not. Next chapter, we'll get a glimpse of who Naruko will end up with, as well as another piece of our favorite lunatic. But they won't be together for a while, or it would be boring and unrealistic! :D

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	5. An Unlikely Union

M'kay, I'm back! I thought this chapter over a LOT. I think I've got down what's going to happen. Oh, and to a certain Black Mamba: Tayuya certainly is an interesting choice. Honestly, I'd never really even thought about her. I'll consider it. Thank you for making me think more. ^_^

I'm hoping to update South Park: The Later Years sometime soon. I dunno when, but I MIGHT have an idea for it. Sooo... We'll see.

Sooo... Chapter 3. Because the first one was a prologue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: An Unlikely Union**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko drove somewhat slowly. Not because she was nervous or anything, but because this was the only really good thing to happen to her in quite a while, and she certainly didn't want to get arrested for speeding. THAT would suck ass.

She got to her favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen, about 20 minutes later. As expected, Gaara and Temari were nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh, thinking she had been tricked. "Whatever... I'll at least go get some ramen, I guess..." She pulled in and parked, sitting for a second. Life was just full of little disappointments.

She got out of her car and walked inside, glancing around one last time, secretly hoping they'd at least have shown up. She was about to give up when she saw a bit of dark red hair across from sandy blonde. A smile graced her lips as she walked over. Temari looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, Naruko, you made it. Gaara, say hi."

Gaara looked up at her, a bit nervously. "...Hello, Naruko..." Naruko smiled and sat next to Temari so she could converse with Gaara more easily. If he chose to talk much at all, that is.

"Hey, Gaara... I'm gonna be honest, you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm nothing special. I'm a human being, just like you. I'm no monster, and I know you aren't either..." This seemed to surprise Gaara, as his head snapped up to look at her. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth hung open. He was absolutely speechless. She didn't think he was a monster?

His hands trembled ever so slightly, which went unnoticed by either of the girls. The corners of his mouth turned up just a tiny bit as he spoke. "Thank you... Naruko..."

Naruko looked confused. "Huh? For what, Gaara?" Temari, however, knew exactly why and smiled.

"He can explain later... Right now, I'm hungry. Guys?" Both of them nodded.

"Yes..."

"Of course I'm hungry. They don't call me the yellow vacuum for nothing." Naruko grinned as they went up to the counter and ordered.

**XXXXX**

They had all finished eating now and were actually making some headway, talking like friends would. Gaara had even smiled a couple times. Temari was truly happy for her brother and Naruko. Both of them needed this.

"So Naruko..."

"Hmm?" The blonde looked up at Temari, her mouth full. She quickly swallowed her ramen. "Ow... What is it?"

"Are you feeling okay? I heard what happened. Sakura was whining about how you nearly killed her or something."

Naruko's face darkened. "That's not what happened. She's LUCKY I didn't, but I never made to or anything. I just yelled a lot because she's a slut and Sasuke's a dick." The sandy blonde stifled a laugh, nodding her agreement.

"I'll give you that." Gaara chuckled.

"I third that statement... One time she actually had the gall to try and ask me out, claiming she had heard that I had a crush on her or something... I can't even stand the fact that she's in my SCHOOL DISTRICT, let alone her around me." Naruko laughed loudly.

"Good thing you didn't, otherwise you might have contracted some freakin' unheard of disease that, like, makes it explode or something!" As Temari and Naruko laughed, Gaara paled at the suggestion, considered how lucky he was that she hadn't forced herself on him, and sipped the coffee he had ordered.

Their laughter died down eventually, and everyone in the shop was staring at them. Naruko motioned with her hand. "Alright, alright, back to your meals, ladies and gents..." After she was sure no one was staring at them, her gaze made its way to Gaara, who stared at her with an amused smile. "What?"

"Oh, nothing... Just admiring your ability to attract attention and then make it go away in the matter of a minute." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Look... I don't want the attention ever. I hate being like... An attraction or something. I don't need it. I wanna go through life like a normal person." Gaara's amused grin faded into a soft smile.

"I know what you mean... I have the same goal." She chuckled softly and leaned back.

"Naruko? Oh my God, it IS!" The blonde in question's ears perked as she looked around.

"Huh?"

"Naruko, behind you, ya dink." Her head turned, and her jaw dropped. Who she saw standing there surprised her greatly.

"I-It's... You..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cliffhanger! :D

Okay... This chapter kinda sucked And it's really, really short... Barely 1K words. I know, I don't update for months, and THIS is what I give you?! Inconceivable!

But seriously, I'm losing interest in this one... I dunno if I'll finish it. If I don't, though, fear not. I'll tell you how the rest of the story goes, as I did with Fallen Angel all those fics ago. :P

Anyway, review. Who do you think it was that could surprise Naruko so greatly? Could it be a young crush? A long-lost relative? Take a guess, and stay tuned for the answer. And, um... I'll try to update faster next time. *Dodges sharp thrown objects* Yikes! Okay, I'm out for now. Till next time!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	6. So You're Back

Just... Just no excuse this time. I just couldn't get into it. a LOT has happened over the past month, so you'll just have to forgive me. But the good news, I save you from that huge cliff that I hung you all over... Oh... How long ago was it? I dunno.

Wll, here we go! Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: So You're Back**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There, standing behind Naruko, was a tall girl, probably about 6'1". She was wearing a black Metallica T-shirt which seemed to be ripped off at the navel, showing a couple inches of skin. Her skinny jeans came down to about mid-calf, rolled up of course, and she was wearing a pair of red Converse. Her blue hair was pulled back into a bun and topped with what appeared to be a flower made of paper. Her hair was complemented by a light layer of blue eyeshadow and a small piercing resting just under her lower lip. "Yes, Naruko, it's me... Surprised?"

"Y-Yeah... K-Konan, I can't believe it!" Naruko couldn't help the giant grin that appeared on her face when she saw that it was, indeed, her blue-haired friend and not some kind of illusion spell... Not that those existed, of course.

Konan let out a small chuckle when Naruko threw herself into the older girl's arms, smiling like the knucklehead she was. "Calm down, Naruko... I missed you too, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to break me." The blonde laughed, embarrassed, as she pulled away.

"Sorry about that... Oh! Konan, this is Temari and Gaara Sabaku. Guys, this is my friend Konan Tenshi." Gaara shifted uncomfortably when the bluenette's gaze on him went cold.

"...Gaara, as in that kid who picked on you...?" Temari, sensing a conflict, stepped forward.

"Yes, the very same... But! We were working on making up for that little incedent, weren't we, bro?" Gaara simply nodded, a little worried all hell was about to break loose.

"...I see. You promise not to fuck with my bestie anymore, kid?" Another nod from Gaara. The blue-haired girl smiled at this. "Alright then, I've got no problem with you. Forgiveness and all that." Naruko chuckled.

"Jeez, Konan, you're gonna give the poor guy a heart attack..." Gaara smiled at this, which surprised Temari a little.

"No... It's alright. I don't blame her for being worried... I would be the same way if I were her." The bluenette nodded and smiled once again at Naruko.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders after all... I kinda figured. But that's not important. I see you're busy now, but swing by my place later on, alright? I'll be in town for a few months. We need to catch up. It's been a few years, hon." The blonde smiled wide and nodded.

"It has... I've got so much to tell you!" Konan giggled, placing a finger to her blonde friend's lips.

"Ah-ah. Don't spill just yet." Naruko went silent, still wearing her trademark grin. "Alright then. I'll see you later, hon." Konan left the restaurant, a slight sway to her full hips. Naruko looked back at her two friends to see that Gaara's face was nearly the color of his hair. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh-ho... Temari, you might have to watch him. He may try and jump my friend." Temari laughed at this, and Gaara could only stutter a response.

"N-No, I... I-I just... Think she's p-pretty." The blonde leaned a little closer to her new friend, still wearing a smirk.

"Yeah, pretty SEXY..." Gaara's eye twitched.

"S-Shut up...!" His sister took the opportunity to play with him a bit now.

"Ooh, easy, ya horn-dog. You might have just hurt Naruko's feelings by telling her to shut up!" She grinned as Naruko's hand shot up, draping itself backwards over her own forehead in a look of VERY staged shock. Gaara only groaned and let his head fall forwards onto the table. He looked up at the feel of a hand patting his back, and he saw Naruko smiling down at him.

"We're just playing with you, Gaara... So you think she's hot. Big deal. I'd be worried if you didn't, honestly." He simply groaned again. The sandy blonde giggled at him and smiled.

"C'mon, kiddo, Kankuro's probably getting worried. We should head home. Naruko, it was good meeting you under a way more pleasant circumstance than... Well, under the one we met you before..." The blonde smiled at them both and waved it off.

"I agree, but that's ancient history. Like... More ancient than our principal." Temari laughed at this and, in a house across town, a certain busty blonde woman sneezed.

"Yeah... This was fun. We'll have to do this some other time, Naruko."

"Hell, I'm pretty much free whenever after work, so text me and I'll see what I can do about us hanging out." Temari chuckled as Gaara got up, smiling at Naruko. Naruko smiled at him and pulled him into a friendly hug, surprising him. "See you later, Gaara. Stay out of trouble, now." He nodded and pulled back before walking out with his sister.

**XXXXX**

"Alright... Time to catch up with my buddy." The blonde girl smiled as she walked up the steps to Konan's two-story house, knocking on the door.

"Gimme a minute! Who is it?" Naruko chuckled and decided to be a smartass, as usual.

"I'm the friendly neighborhood rapist. I just decided I'd be a little less suspicious by knocking politely first."

"Ohh, okay. Come on in and I'll be ready to be ravaged in a minute." She could hear the sarcasm in Konan's voice, causing her to laugh as she slipped in the key Konan had given her years ago and opened the door. "Gimme a sec, Naruko, okay? I'll be down in a minute. I was washing my hair."

"Alright." She decided to take the opportunity to look around. Not surprisingly, nothing had changed. No one had lived here after Konan had moved to Amegakure, since she had 'persuaded' the real estate company to leave it alone. She chuckled to her self at the memory of Konan nearly throwing a guy out a window because of it. She knew Konan would never do anything like that, but the agent didn't have to know that part.

She was snapped out of her memories by the shuffling of socked feet coming downstairs. "Before you ask why I was only washing my hair... I had an incident with a bowl of ice cream. I tripped over my own feet like a moron and it went flying... Don't worry, though, I cleaned it up. It's safe to walk through the kitchen." Naruko laughed at her friend before smiling.

"Looks like you're more like me than you thought. It's okay, we can be morons together." Her blue-haired friend simply shook her head, a smile on her face. "Now then... You said something about catching up?"

"Mhmm. C'mon, we'll go down to the basement like old times." She tossed her towel into the hamper near the stairs as Naruko followed her down into the basement. A grin crossed the blonde's face when she noticed that, as expected, nothing had moved around down here either.

"You ever think about changing it up a bit in here, Konan?" The bluenette scoffed.

"Please, Naru... You should know better than to ask me that. It's too precious." Naruko rolled her eyes with a smile and sat at the round table in the middle of the slightly musty room.

"True... Brings back a lot of memories."

"Mm. So, what's been up?"

Naruto exhaled and looked over at her friend. "Well... Jiraiya isn't doing any better, but he's okay with it, I guess... I'm making some new friends, as you saw. Hanabi's still as quiet as ever, but she's a good kid. You'd be like a second big sister to her. I'll introduce you guys sometime." Konan smiled at this and motioned for Naruko to continue. "Well... Not really much else to tell."

"Oh. How are you and the Uchiha?"

"Not good. Cheater."

"Him?" The blonde nodded.

"With Sakura, of all people. Bleh. How about you and Yahiko?"

"Not good. Gay."

"Him?" The bluenette shook her head.

"Me." Naruko's eyes widened at this, which didn't go unnoticed by Konan. "That's, um... Not a problem, is it, Naru?"

"O-Oh, no, of course not. Hell, I'm proud of you for being open about it. I just..." She trailed off and Konan sighed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Wasn't expecting it?" Naruko nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter. You know, and as long as you're okay with it, then I'm happy." She giggled at Naruko's surprise when she said this.

"Y-You mean... My opinion's the ONE opinion you care about?" Her blue-haired friend laughed.

"Of course. You're... Well, you're my bestie, remember? I HAVE to care about your opinion." She playfully punched the blonde's shoulder and smiled, earning a friendly glare from her.

"Uh-huh. Anyway... It's getting late, and I have work tomorrow."

"Ugh, you still work weekends? That sucks." Naruko nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me... Unless I could count on a ride tomorrow morning? I don't have to be there until noon, so we can stay up a bit late or whatever. Maybe watch a couple movies, eat some ice cream, bitch about our issues?" Konan laughed again and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's head up now." Naruko nodded and followed her upstairs. She miscalculated the number of steps, however, and fell forward just as Konan was turning around to ask her what movie to watch, causing them to land in a very awkward position.

"Nngh~!" Konan's voice shook the blonde out of her dizzy stupor. When she looked down, she saw the bluenette's face was red, her lips parted ever so slightly and her eyes half-lidded. She suddenly became very aware of where her leg was: between Konan's, the blonde's kneecap grinding into Konan's most sacred area. The worst part? She didn't hate where it had ended up.

'W-What the hell's wrong with me?!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay. If you can't see it, then you're more blind than... Well, a blind guy. Do you see where it's going now? I hope so.

Oh, and last chapter I got a review calling me a dick because I used a cliffhanger. I'd just like to point out that that's how I write and get people wanting more. Authors do that. If you don't like it, stick to one-shots and leave me alone. That is all.

Review as always! My crossover will be the next thing to update. If you haven't read it yet, then what the hell's wrong with you? Go read about the adventures of ponies and a Pokémon already! :P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	7. Well, I'm Gay Now

So I've pretty much finished my crossover. You know what that means? That's right! Holy assbutts, it's finally happening! An update!

Now, I'll be honest... This whole story was never meant to be that long. As in 'this is almost the end' not long. As in 'maybe 2 or 3 more actual chapters' not long. Seriously. Don't kill me, please.

Anywho, this one is gonna be full of such cute awkward lezzy feelings! Yay!

So, after a way-too-long wait... Here we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Well, I'm Gay Now**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...N-Naruko... Could you get up, please? This is... Awkward..." Naruko snapped out of her thoughts- which were mainly along the lines of 'whatthefuckholyshitimsoawkward'- to look down at her long-time friend for a brief moment before scrambling off of her, pressing her back against the wall.

"I-I'm so sorry, Konan! I didn't mean... Uhh..." Her friend sat up, looking over to her.

"It's... It's alright-"

"I-I should go! I'll, uh... I'll see you around!" Quickly grabbing her keys off the stand, she ran out the door before Konan could even respond. As the blonde got into her car, she could only think of naughty things involving her and her friend. But she wasn't a lesbian. Right?

Right...?

Naruko sighed a long, drawn out sigh and drove towards home. She needed to think. And having someone to talk about might help. But who? She quickly ran through her rather small list of friends. Konan was out of the question, for obvious reasons. Sasuke and Sakura could literally go fuck themselves as far as Naruko was concerned. Hanabi might have been a good choice, but she wasn't sure the girl had any experience with relationships, straight or otherwise. Gaara definitely didn't, and even so, Naruko didn't know Gaara well enough to ask him, or Temari or Kankuro for that matter, and so that left just one person...

**XXXXX**

"Oh, Naruko, what's up? I was wondering if you were gonna come back today." Jiraiya smiled at the blonde, patting the seat next to his bed. Naruko briefly smiled back, sitting next to him with a soft sigh.

"Yeah... I'll always come see you though, ya lecher." At this Jiraiya laughed, then noticed something was up.

"Alright, what's eatin' ya, kiddo?" When Naruko simply sighed again, he frowned. "I don't wanna have to guess, and you know I will. Did the same thing with your old man."

"I know... Just... Last night and today were kinda fucking nuts." The man's brow perked, but he stayed silent, which Naurko took as a sign to continue. "Well... Sasuke texted me last night. But... He didn't MEAN to text me." His eyes widened.

"No way... You don't mean..."

"Yup... He meant to text Sakura... He was asking for 'pictures'. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except... He said 'yes you do, Sakura.' Hanabi can vouch for me, since she was there..." The girl's voice sounded weak and quivering.

"Sakura? That damn Uchiha dares snub the daughter of one of our greatest military minds in the history of Konoha for that pink-headed-"

"Jiraiya!" He quieted immediately, realizing that he had almost yelled something very loudly that he may have regretted. "I know she's... Urgh... Anyway... After that, I went home. The next morning, I confronted her about it, and she tried to apologize. I told her off, and I guess... Gaara's sister saw it, because she came up to me after school to talk to me."

"She didn't say anything nasty to you, right?" The blonde shook her head.

"No, that's just it! She came up to me and asked me if I wanted to meet her and Gaara at Ichiraku so we could all talk. He's actually a nice kid, surprisingly... I guess he was mean to me because he was jealous of Sasuke. Not in a romantic way," she added, seeing the immense surprise on her Godfather's face. "He wanted me as a friend, I guess... It's weird, I know, but... Anyway, while we were there, Konan showed up and told me she was back in Konoha for a while." She finally smiled. "I was really excited, and after we left the ramen shop, I went over there. We were gonna hang out all night and watch movies and stuff, but... I fell on her." She looked up at Jiraiya, who looked very confused.

"Wait... You fell on her...? What do you mean?"

Her face reddened a bit. "W-Well... We were going upstairs, a-and... I tripped and fell onto her. My leg went... Guh..." She blushed even more and stared at the ground, the thought of it actually making her think of dirty things again. "D-Damn it, It went between her legs and she moaned and it was kinda hot and am I a lesbian now?!" What Jiraiya heard was 'hot, moan, legs, lesbian'. That didn't make sense.

"Um... Okay, once more, slowly. So I can actually hear all of what you're saying." The blonde sighed yet again, and spoke at a normal pace.

"Okay... When I tripped... My leg kinda... Went between hers, and she moaned... And it was kinda hot, and now I can't stop thinking dirty things about her. Am I a lesbian...?" The older man's face went red now too, his mind wandering where Naruko's had been already.

"W-Well... I mean... Are you attracted to girls?"

"Uhh... I tell Hanabi she looks cute sometimes..." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"No, no, I mean like... Have you ever looked at another woman and thought 'man, I'd take her over any dude' or something like that?"

"Well... I mean, Konan, now... I kinda noticed her a bit more before I ran away like a pussy..." Another sigh, this time from Jiraiya.

"No, before that. Like... Hanabi's older sister. Or that Tenten girl." Naruko blushed.

"I always REALLY liked the way Hinata looked... I guess maybe I was always a little hot for some girls..." The words escaping her lips deepened her blush as soon as she realized what she was saying.

"Okay, so you're at LEAST bi. Now... I KNOW Sasuke has been the only guy you've ever been with. But have you wanted to 'get with' him at all?"

"Jeez, stop saying it like that..." But now that she thought about it... Sasuke, or any guy for that matter, had never really given her THAT feeling. She had been happy being with Sasuke, but had she ever wanted to bed him? Or any other boy she knew? Her eyes widened as the answer dawned on her. "...N-No... Oh my God."

"And there you have your answer. Glad I could help. So. What are you gonna do now?" Naruko sat and thought for a moment. Should she just suck it up and go back to Konan's? Explain to her that, apparently, the reason it had been so awkward had been because she was actually gay all along?

"...I'm gonna go back to Konan's. I can't lose her over something like this. And... Maybe it was meant to be Konan for a reason. You know? Like Fate or something."

"Eh, I don't believe in Fate. But I do think everything happens for a reason. So I say go get 'er, ya fox."

"That's NOT funny." She glared at him, but smiled anyway. "Alright... Thanks, old man."

"Old man? Psh. Hardly. I'm spry as any fit 20-year-old." With a grin, he ruffled Naruko's hair. "Now, go to her. Embrace her in your loving grip, and never let go!"

"God, that was cheesy... In another universe, I bet you write romance." He chuckled.

"I'm so sure." Waving goodbye, Naruko walked out of the room with new resolve. She would not lose Konan over this. A determined smile graced her lips, and she held her head up high as she stepped outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. Was it worth the wait? I did try my best.

Next chapter may or may not have a lemon, but... Let's be honest here. It probably will. Even if it is just some touching and whatnot. XD Anywho, review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
